La guerra nunca termina
by LitlBird
Summary: Tras el ataque de Bruja Escarlata, los Vengadores se enfrentaron a sus peores temores. Thor vio Ragnarök, Natasha la Habitación Roja, Tony la perdición de sus amigos y Bruce perdió la cabeza. ¿Y Steve? Steve vio a Peggy.


\- _Tengo que admitirlo, Rogers: no eres tan torpe como creía_ \- Steve sonrió. Tras muchas horas de canciones, risas y pisotones en aquella sala de baile atestada de gente, Peggy había conseguido convertirle en algo parecido a un buen bailarín. Por supuesto ayudaba que las últimas cinco canciones hubieran sido lentas.

\- _Eso es porque tuve una gran profesora_ \- dijo haciéndola girar una vez más al ritmo del saxofón.

\- _¿Está intentando ligar conmigo, soldado?_ \- susurró Peggy aprovechando la vuelta para acercarse más a él.

\- _Puede_ \- respondió Steve envolviéndola con sus brazos- _¿Funciona?_

\- _Puede_ \- Peggy besó brevemente sus labios y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Steve aspiró el aroma que desprendía su pelo y cerró los ojos. Aquello era perfecto. No sólo porque hubiesen pasado una velada agradable, llena de música, diversión y gente, sino por ella. El tener a Peggy allí, a salvo entre sus brazos, sin tener que preocuparse por nada... Era lo que siempre había soñado.

\- _Te quiero_ \- suspiró abriendo los ojos- _Siempre_ \- Peggy no respondió pero Steve notó una sonrisa abriéndose paso entre sus labios. Ambos siguieron balanceándose suavemente por la pista, sin querer ni poder separarse el uno del otro, hasta que Peggy rompió el silencio.

\- _¿Y ahora?_

\- _¿Ahora?_

\- _La guerra ha terminado, Steve_ \- Peggy alzó la vista y le miró fijamente a los ojos- _Esta fiesta no durará eternamente. Y cuando acabe tendremos que decidir qué hacer a partir de ahora_ \- decidir. Steve frunció el ceño. No había pensado en aquello. Ni siquera había hecho planes para después de la fiesta. Pero Peggy tenía razón: la guerra había terminado. Ya no había países contra los que luchar, ni gente a la que eliminar, ni siquiera rutinas militares que cumplir. Ya no había más misiones reservadas para él. Había llegado el momento de dejar atrás al Capitán América y empezar de cero como Steve Rogers. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Empezar de cero. Después de todo lo que había pasado, después de todo lo que había visto. ¿Cómo? Junto a Peggy, sí, ¿pero cómo? Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, Steve tuvo miedo del futuro- _Sé que te gusta Brooklyn pero creo que deberíamos empezar una nueva vida lejos de Estados Unidos_ \- Peggy siguió hablando sin reparar en su reacción- _Podríamos mudarnos a Londres... quizás a una casa en el centro de la ciudad... Aunque puede que se nos quede pequeña cuando nazcan los niños..._ \- _niños..._ La sala pareció girar en torno a ellos. _¿Niños?_ El corazón de Steve se aceleró. Peggy quería ser madre. Quizás no en aquel momento, quizás no hasta dentro de unos años, pero quería ser madre. Su idea de futuro consistía en ellos dos siendo padres de quién sabe cuántos niños, instalados en un barrio residencial a las afueras de Londres e incluso con un gran pastor alemán como mascota. Peggy quería formar una famillia, lo cuál era perfecto salvo por un problema: él. Podía tratar de llevar una vida normal. Podía mudarse a Londres o a cualquier lugar del mundo donde Peggy fuese feliz. Incluso podía comprar una granja y pasar el resto de sus días ordeñando vacas en el campo. ¿Pero ser padre de familia? La sensación de vértigo se acentuó. Una cosa era entrenar soldados para la guerra y otra muy distinta criar y educar niños. ¿Sería capaz? Cuanto más lo pensaba, más dudas tenía. Sabía que no había nada que temer, que ser padre no sería tan raro como él pensaba pero aún así... Al notar su silencio, Peggy se separó de él y le miró de hito en hito. Antes de que Steve pudiera decir nada, rompió a reír- _mírate: un super soldado genéticamente modificado para luchar contra el ejército nazi aterrado por la vida normal_ \- su risa le envolvió como un jarro de agua fría y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que la orquesta había dejado de tocar. De hecho, no se oía a nadie más en la sala.

\- _No es eso, es que...-_ ¿qué? ¿Que después de lo que había pasado se veía incapaz de asentarse en ningún sitio? ¿Que tenía miedo de no estar a la altura del modelo de felicidad que Peggy había soñado para ambos? ¿Estaba dispuesto a admitir que tenía miedo de enfrentarse al mundo más allá de la guerra?- _¿No podemos podemos hablar de esto luego? Tenemos tiempo de sobra para..._

\- _¿Quieres aplazar nuestro futuro?-_ la sonnrisa de Peggy dio paso a una expresión a medio camino del enfado y la decepción.

\- _Yo no he dicho eso._

\- _Pero es lo que piensas._

\- _No es verdad_ \- Steve trató de estrecharla entre sus brazos pero Peggy retrocedió- _Quiero tener eso contigo, Peggy. De verdad. Un hogar, una familia... hijos. Quiero eso. Querría cualquier tipo de vida en la que tú estés a mi lado. Es sólo que...-_ dejó escapar un suspiro y bajó la vista- _Necesito tiempo para hacerme a la idea_ \- lentamente Peggy volvió a acercarse a él y le alzó la barbilla con suavidad.

\- _De acuerdo_ \- susurró, y durante un segundo sonrió con tal dulzura que Steve creyó de verdad en sus palabras. Creyó en la posibilidad de asentarse en una casa en las afueras de Londres, en tener hijos y formar una familia, incluso en busar un trabajo de verdad, lejos de las armas. Creyó en la posibilidad de colgar el escudo para siempre. Lo creyó y lo deseó de todo corazón. Pero eso fue sólo un segundo, antes de que la sonrisa de Peggy se desvaneciera de nuevo- _Por desgracia eso es algo que no va a pasar._

\- _¿Por qué no?_

\- _Porque esto no es más que un sueño_ \- la voz de Peggy era dura e inflexible, tal como la recordaba del primer día que la oyó en el ejército- _Mira a tu alrededor, Steve. Nada de esto es real_ \- Steve apartó los ojos de ella y al momento deseó no haberlo hecho. Los músicos, la gente, el ruido; todo había desaparecido. No quedaba nada de la fiesta que sólo unos minutos atrás se había celebrado a su alrededor, nada salvo ellos y la progresiva sensación de vértigo que crecía en su interior- _No sé qué te ha hecho esa pequeña bruja pero sea lo que sea no es real-_ Steve parpadeó confuso. Un torrente de imágenes invadió su mente, todas ellas borrosas e inconexas pero con un elemento en común: un haz de luz roja golpeándole de lleno en el pecho.

\- _No... ¿no es real?_ \- Peggy negó con la cabeza. No, claro que no era real. Y aunque lo fuera, no sería posible. Los planes de futuro, la sensación de estabilidad, el vivir una vida tranquila en familia; nada de aquello sucedería jamás. Porque él era incapaz de dejar la guerra atrás. No recordaba otra forma de vida que no fuera luchando en un campo de batalla, y por mucho que doliera sabía que nunca sería capaz de dejar atrás el sonido de las balas y los gritos- _No eres real. Nada es real_ \- todo lo que pudo haber sido, todas las cosas que pudo haber llevado a cabo en la vida murieron el día en el que estrelló el avión contra el hielo. O quizás mucho antes. Su vida, su verdadera vida como Steve Rogers murió cuando aceptó someterse a aquel suero, cuando se convirtió en el Capitán América. Incluso eso era una fantasía. No era un héroe, era un soldado entrenado para obedecer órdenes; órdenes que jamás acabarían. Y lo peor de todo era que no sabía si sentirse aliviado o deprimido al respecto- _La guerra no ha acabado._

\- _La guerra nunca acaba para personas como nosotros_ \- la expresión de Peggy se suavizó pero su voz siguió sonando firme- _Lo siento, Steve_ \- Peggy rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y Steve la abrazó con fuerza sabiendo que aquel sería su último momento juntos.

\- _¿Cuánto tiempo...?_ \- ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas de terminar la frase. De repente volvía a estar en el avión, con Peggy a kilómetros de distancia, tratando de alargar una conversación que no sabía cuándo iba a acabar.

\- _Poco, me temo, aunque eso depende de ti._

\- _Si por mi fuera esto no acabaría nunca_ \- si de él dependiera bailaría con Peggy al son de mil canciones durante mil horas mientras el mundo ardía a su alrededor.

\- _Pero debe acabar. Aquí y ahora. Hay gente ahí fuera que te necesita más que yo_ \- Peggy se separó de él y posó una mano en su mejilla- _Es hora de despertar, Capitán._

- _No_ \- Steve notó cómo sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas. No quería despertar. No quería regresar a una vida donde Peggy estaba postrada en una cama, donde cada día que se reunían tenía que volver a explicar cómo le rescataron del hielo porque ella no lo recordaba. Donde cada día que pasaba estaba más cerca de perderla para siempre. Otra vez- _No quiero perderte_ \- no podría soportarlo, no una segunda vez.

\- _No vas a perderme. Siempre me tendrás aquí_ \- Peggy deslizó la mano por su cuello hasta acabar posándola sobre su corazón- _Siempre estaré contigo, Steve. Pase lo que pase_ \- su voz sonaba cada vez más lejana y cuando Steve trató de abrazarla de nuevo notó el peso de su escudo sobre su brazo.

\- _Peggy..._

\- _Te quiero, Steve. Siempre._

Y entonces despertó.


End file.
